<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some things are meant to be by happythehardway93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449341">some things are meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happythehardway93/pseuds/happythehardway93'>happythehardway93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Ben Low-Key Loves It, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Rey Hates Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lots of banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happythehardway93/pseuds/happythehardway93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has always thought Valentine's Day was dumb. But her best friend Ben disagrees. Can he convince her to love the holiday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some things are meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay! Congratulations to everyone who has ever written for this ship, we have surpassed 25k fics on AO3! I had hoped this fic would have been completed beforehand, but typical me, it wasn't. But hey, time to get a jump on working towards 30k, right? Anyway, enjoy my fluffy contribution to this holiday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shouldn't be upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dumb. Truly, it was very, very dumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this was the second time today she had a red heart thrust in front of her to “send a special message to a special someone” in the office, and she was sick of trying to be persuaded to order a special drink from the Limited-Time menu. There was no reason for her to consume a sugary pink concoction when she could enjoy her hazelnut latte, like always. It was tiring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t have problems with most holidays. St. Patricks Day was a fun excuse to get drunk with her friends. Independence Day was another one of those drunk excuse days, or weekends, depending on if they could all get the time off. Friendsgiving was a day of food and being thankful for her found family, for everything she had been through and was stronger for. But Valentines? She could never really be on board with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The happy couples weren't the problem. People are allowed to be happy. They are allowed to bask in their love and celebrate the stinky Hallmark holiday in all of its red rose and pink heart glory. They are allowed to make googly eyes and pay exorbitant prices for dinner because it’s the couple's special. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the fact that she would be spending this dumb holiday alone. Again. And for the foreseeable future, she might add.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey had been in a few relationships, it wasn’t as if she was completely repulsive. Her last three serious relationships had introduced her to their families, inviting her to travel home with them for the holidays, sharing a New Year’s kiss with the promise of better things to come in the year. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those better things always seemed to include a breakup right before the end of January.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously, things were not meant to be with those men. Clearly, considering they had each gone off and found their significant others within a month of ending things with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, she thought she was cursed. After all, who would introduce someone to their family only to break up a few weeks later? It wasn’t something that made sense, but Rey didn’t have any experience in that category, so who was she to judge?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her therapist believed it was a combination of things. A mix of lack of compatibility, her difficulties trusting others, unrealistic goals, and communication issues that could have contributed to their demise. Rey understood this explanation. But there was still a part of her that couldn’t help but wonder: would she ever meet the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with? Was there such a person? </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She huffed as she found a table in the back of the bar. Valentine’s Day was in two days' time. She had been accosted by no less than three florists on her walk over, asking if she had a special someone in her life and if she would be interested in ordering a bouquet for them. If not, why not order one for herself? Even the bar was advertising a specialty pink drink. She could not escape it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Ben would be there soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their Friday night drink tradition had started weeks after they had met. Back when Rey was still in school, Friday nights had been her only free time. The campus pub had a great atmosphere and cheap drinks, thus, a weekly tradition was formed to ensure they would always carve out at least one day of the week to let loose. The tradition carried over after they had graduated, with frequent appearances from their friends as well throughout the years. It was an open invitation, really. Everyone knew where they were and what time they would meet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her initial meeting with Ben was by chance. A meet up at a party they had both been dragged to, their friends seemingly disappearing into the crowd once they had gotten there. They had run into each other, literally run into each other while trying to escape from the conga line making its way around the house. They’d spent the rest of the night on the back porch away from the crowd, talking about anything and everything. Their friends had teased them to no end after that, stating there was no way in hell they had only talked. But they had, and it was good. They had been the best of friends ever since that night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw him walk in, nodding at her before walking over to the bar. It was an unspoken rule between them: the last one to the bar buys the first round. Poor Ben was usually the last one there, never quite able to leave the office on time, much to his dismay. In the few years that they had been friends, Rey had learned how much of a stickler he was on timing. You were late if you were anything less than 10 minutes early to something. She had goaded him about it. He was early to everything else it seemed, as long as it wasn't requiring him to leave the office on time. But that was the unfortunate part of being on Snoke’s payroll it seems. Your time wasn't your own anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid into the booth across from her, placing a bottle in front of her before shrugging off his suit jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, I need this tonight,” he mumbled, taking a long swig from his beer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That bad, huh?” she asked, taking a small sip of her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, you could always—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not quitting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. It was a contentious issue. Not only between them but also between him and his parents. No one thought Snoke was a good boss, but Ben didn't seem to care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A comfortable silence fell over them, Rey’s thoughts bouncing back to her current fixation over the stupid holiday. Maybe she was meant to be alone. Maybe the love she had for friends was enough. One does not need romantic love to survive, it is not a necessity. But it would be nice to have someone to come home to every day, someone to share her life with, to have a future with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Ben said, interrupting her train of thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong,” she responded, avoiding eye contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t lie. I know you. You have this look on your face like you’re trying to be okay but you’re not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She huffed. “I hate you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone would understand, it would Ben. Ben had been perpetually single since they met. She thought he had been on a couple of dates, mostly at the hand of his mother's insistence. But there had never been any real relationships, at least none he had felt comfortable introducing her to. He’d get it, the constant feeling of not being adequate, not knowing if you’d ever find someone. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to confide in him, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s in it for me?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I tell you, I want something in return.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked, placing his bottle back down on the table. “Fine. I’ll pay for all rounds tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’ll consider leaving your job with Snoke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed. “Rey, we’ve—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just consider. That’s all I ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Okay deal. Spill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh. I’m going to need a few more drinks in me before that happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled. “Fine. Hurry up so I can grab the next round.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what drink she was on. Ben had kept a constant flow of drinks coming to their table, the bar slowly filling up with those intending to spend the rest of their night there. The noise level around had been steadily increasing, the lights dimming as the energy level increased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, enough with the chit chat. Time to spill,” Ben stated, leaning forward on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just that—well,” she gnawed at her bottom lip, taking another sip of her drink as she stalled. “I hate this time of year, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked. “It is the dead of winter. Tends to instill some feelings of sadness, being so dark all the time. Maybe you’ve caught a case of the winter blues.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t catch that, Ben. It’s not a virus. It may be a mix but it’s not just that, though. I don’t know.” She leaned back in her seat, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Have you ever noticed how January seems to be the time when my relationships fizzle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben’s eyebrows scrunched, his gaze confused. “Um, no? Should I have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s not your responsibility to know this, it’s just an observation I’ve made.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” he said, leaning back to mirror her position. “What’s the point of this then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s always before Valentine's Day, which makes no sense! Like, why go through the whole awkward conversations of where to spend the holidays and if it’s time to meet the family if it’s just going to fizzle out a few weeks later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “I guess. But, I don’t know, not to play devil’s advocate here, but maybe for them, it is a big deal. Maybe how you interact with their family is a big part of their determination on where the relationship could go. I mean, you must have said something to make their families not get on with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffed. “Please. Give me some credit. All of their families loved me. It couldn’t have been that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben laughed, a loud and boisterous sound he usually only made when he was drunk and winning at beer pong. “I can’t really argue with that, can I? Han and Leia consider you the daughter they never had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. “I just don’t understand. Break up with me before the holidays, for all I care. I can handle being on my own, it’s not like it's a new experience for me. If they had doubts about me and the relationship, you should end it before the family is involved. But to do it before Valentine's Day? I mean, it’s a dumb, fabricated holiday that is there just to boost businesses after the Christmas season. It’s low stakes compared to Christmas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s dumb, nobody cares about it and—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I care about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She balked. “How?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “I mean, I think it’s important to show your love on more than one day a year, but it’s fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never pegged you as a romantic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait… when was the last time you had a date on Valentine’s Day? I’m pretty sure you’ve spent the holiday alone at home playing video games for as long as I’ve known you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Does it matter? Besides, I recall you joining in on said video game binges the past few years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t claim to love the holiday and not even celebrate it. It doesn’t work that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I just haven’t found anyone I want to celebrate it with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Haven’t jumped back on the dating apps the week before to find someone to meet your needs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, that was one time, and it’s your fault I even needed a date to that stupid party!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed, thinking back on that time. Ben, being a typical boy, had assumed they’d go to his mother’s charity event together like they had most events Leia hosted. Of course, Rey had so happened to be dating someone else at the time, employing her rarely used plus one for her date. With no time and none of their other friends available to help out, Ben had jumped on Tinder, of all places, to find a date for the evening, much to the group's amusement. Ben had grumbled throughout the entire event, his choice of date spending more time complaining about the choice of wine, the decor, and most of all, her date for the evening. He would never live it down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take no responsibility for that, it was not my fault you assumed I’d be your date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grumbled. “Yes, I learned from that, can we please get back to the point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, that Valentine’s Day sucks? Because I don’t think you’re going to be able to change my mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pondered over his words, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table again, his eyes set on hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be your Valentine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffed. “What? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Seems like the best way to prove my point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda seems like a way to not be alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And? You know for a fact we’ve spent the last few Valentine’s Days together anyways. Let me make it special for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you aren’t just saying this because you can’t find a hot date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who says you’re not hot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who says I am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, mouth slightly agape as she started back, his expression stern. It was his serious face. He was being serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scratched at the back of his neck, his eyes glancing down at the table nervously before he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Rey. I think you’re amazing. And I kind of hate how hard you are on yourself about everything. You are a very loveable person, regardless of what your mind tries to tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, you don’t have to do this, I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” she said slowly, gnawing on her bottom lip. “Seriously, there’s no point in planning anything special. It’s not worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want to. Let me do this for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gnawed at her bottom lip, thinking over his request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just say yes, Rey. Let me plan something nice. Give you the whole experience. I promise you’ll love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, not wanting to start a fight. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? She’d get a good dinner out of it, hopefully, and appease Ben and his so-called love of the holiday. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. You can plan something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled brightly. “You won’t regret it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She paced across the living room floor, willing her heart rate to slow down. It had been just under 48 hours since she had agreed to this crazy idea of letting Ben take her on a Valentine’s Day date. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had date-like interactions in the past. After all, she frequently attended charity events with him or acted the part of his girlfriend when he was trying to get out of awkward situations. But they were <em>friends</em>, first and foremost. So why did she feel like there were butterflies in her stomach?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to actively remind herself not to gnaw on her lip, not wanting to fix her lipstick for the umpteenth time. She shouldn’t be so nervous. It was Ben. <em> Her </em> Ben. He knew her better than she knew herself, at times. So what if she had wished he would have kissed her that first night they had met? They hadn’t, but she gained a best friend from that night. It was a fleeting moment, it didn’t mean anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She busied her hands instead, tugging incessantly on her dress to ensure it was sitting just right, smoothing out any wrinkles in the process. She tried to bury that memory away, that feeling of rejection. Because at the end of the day, she still had him as her friend, and that meant more to her than anything. He made her feel safe, he respected her, he loved her like a friend… right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, as she took one last breath before approaching the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess this is it,” she muttered, opening the door wide for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood on her stoop, a soft smile on his face as he took her in. He was dressed much like he was ready for a day in the office. His hair slicked back to stay out of his face but still cover his ears, his tie perfectly in place with no wrinkles in sight. He looked handsome like this, she thought. Then again, he always looked handsome to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” he said, holding out a bundle of sunflowers. “These are for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t roses the typical flower for this holiday?” she joked, taking the flowers from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But they aren’t your favorite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled, her nerves easing slightly. Of course, he had considered that. “Let me put these in water then we can go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She busied herself filling a vase as he walked around her living room. She watched him as he took in every book, every photo displayed around the room. He grabbed one off the mantle, a small chuckle escaping his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you liked this photo,” he joked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my favorite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if I look ridiculous?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s because you look ridiculous that it’s my favorite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought back to the night of that photo. It was her college graduation. Finn and Poe had insisted in a photo booth at the party, complete with ridiculous print-out props and feather boas and ridiculous hats. Ben, being the party pooper he was, refused anything when she had finally convinced him to join her for a round of photos. Poe had overheard though, sneaking in to drape a boa around him before the camera went off. The photo was perfect in her eyes. Between his shock and her utter joy, it was a moment she never wanted to forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remind me to burn it the next time I’m over,” he joked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare,” she shot back, walking over to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, I wouldn’t.” He looked up into her eyes, a timid smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what's the plan for tonight?” she said, trying to ease the tension growing between them. Had this always been there between them? Or was she just too caught up in her own feelings right now, second-guessing everything because maybe, just maybe, she was considering what a relationship with him would be like? Would he want something like that with her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to tell me anything? Not even a hint?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And ruin the fun of it? Absolutely not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, grabbing her coat off the back of the couch. “There’s nothing I can say to get you to break, is there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked. “Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. But there better be food involved, because I’m starving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled, opening the door for her. “Of course there will be food. What kind of monster do you think I am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you have questionable taste in friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you talking about Hux? Because he’s really a big softy when you get to know him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled. “It’s me. I’m the questionable friend here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right. I question why you’ve put up with me for so long every day of my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned, hooking her arm around his. “Let’s go. Woo me. Show me what the big deal is about Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gladly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant was bustling when they arrived. Streamers in red and silver hung from the ceiling, the lights dimmed to set the mood. It was cute, she had to admit, regardless of her feelings on the need for this holiday. She could kind of see why people enjoyed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair were ushered to the back corner, a quiet little booth hidden away from the rest of the couples. The table was set with many candles, a small vase of roses brightening the space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t be upset, but I already ordered for us,” Ben said the moment the hostess had walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged. “It’s fine. I trust you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was a good thing, too. Everything from the wine to the appetizers to their entrees was perfect. While she was pretty sure everything had been from a pre-set menu, she couldn’t help but smile at Ben’s earnestness. He was constantly checking in with her, asking how she liked the wine, if she wanted to try his meal, what she thought of the restaurant (even if she was sure he had purposefully brought her here because she had mentioned she had been meaning to check it out). It was cute how much he cared, how much he was putting into making this the best Valentine’s experience she could have. It made it hard not to consider what it might be like to be in a relationship with—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Absolutely not. That was not what this was, she reminded herself. It was a friendly Valentine's Day date... right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” she moaned, wiping the chocolate away from her mouth. “This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my entire life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled. “I’m glad you like it. Mind you, I had a feeling you would say that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m that predictable, am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When it comes to chocolate desserts? Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ben. Really, this night has far exceeded my expectations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad,” he said, leaning back in his seat. “Mind you, I had a fairly low bar to meet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me, when was the last time you did anything for Valentine's? It must have been before we met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snorted. “When I say I’ve never liked the holiday, I mean it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, taking a quick sip of her wine. “I’ve never had a Valentine, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gaped. “Never?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope,” she responded, popping the p for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even in elementary school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” he grunted, his face scrunched up in thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That just doesn’t seem right to me, that’s all. Who wouldn’t want to be your Valentine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, reaching over to grasp his hand. “Ben, you’re already doing so much. You don’t need to stroke my ego as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled, turning his hand to tangle his fingers with hers. “But you deserve it all, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes burned into her as the sincerity of his words hit her. He had always been a champion in her life, there was no denying that. But this was different. Maybe, just maybe, there was—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, pulling her hand away to grab onto her glass, taking a sip of wine to ease the tension she was feeling. Ben was her friend, her <em>best </em>friend. There was nothing between them, absolutely nothing. Just because he made her feel special, wanted, precious, did <em>not </em>mean he saw her as a potential lover, a potential mate. That was just ridiculous. <em> Right? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, this was nice,” she said, trying to segue the conversation back to safer territory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyebrow arched, a teasing gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who said we were done?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? We’re not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” He stood up from their table, his hand outstretched for her. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She huffed a laugh, reaching out to grab his hand. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I was thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your job. Snoke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grunted, choosing not to respond with words. It was unseasonably warm for February, the pair choosing to wander through the park on the way back to her place. They had stopped at her favorite chocolate shop, Ben having already pre-ordered an assortment of her favorite treats. It was thoughtful, albeit a bit cheesy, but he was trying. He wanted to make this day special for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only reason I ask is because you’re not happy there. You’ve never been happy there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why? Why put yourself through that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged, his hands shoved in his pockets as they continued their stroll. “It’s a job. Who actually loves their job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But is the stress worth it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed. “At one point I thought it was. But now I’m not so sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence fell between the pair as they approached the gazebo, a small crowd gathering in front. The soft strumming of a guitar could be heard wafting through a set of speakers, the tapping of a mic bringing attention to the duo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For all the couples out there, this one is for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The telltale tune of <em> Can’t Help Falling in Love </em>started as many couples started to sway to the beat of the music. Rey looked on with a soft smile. They all looked so happy, so in love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dance with me,” said Ben, interrupting her thoughts. “We can’t be the only couple not joining in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m an awful dancer,” she quipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “You don’t need to move that much for a slow dance, Rey. Just… dance with me,” he asked again, his hand stretched out for her to take. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She never did quite know how to say no to him, especially when he was smiling at her like he was now. She reached out her hand, his smile widening as he led her to the crowd, the soft crooning of the singer the only other sound she could focus on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held her close, one hand holding hers, the other resting on her lower back as he swayed them to and fro to the beat of the music, her head finding comfort against his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Like a river flows </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Surely to the sea </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Darling, so it goes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Some things are meant to be </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pondered over that line for a moment. <em> Some things are meant to be. </em>Maybe fate decided Ben would only ever be her friend. Maybe fate decided she wasn’t meant for romantic love. Maybe fate was cruel and she had missed her shot entirely. Maybe she had made the wrong choice at a fork in the road, leading her to the life she had now. Maybe...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever wondered if you’ll ever meet your person?” she asked, her head popping up from his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People talk about love at first sight and knowing someone is right the moment that they meet. I just wonder if timing is part of it too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just… maybe I spent too much time hoping that someone I was with would be the one and it kind of, I don’t know, flipped the tide. Maybe if I wasn’t with them I would have met the person I’m supposed to be with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben hummed, his hand tightening on her back. “I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chastised herself, thinking it was silly to bring this up now. They were having such a lovely evening, she didn’t need to go and ruin it by running her mouth over her insecurities. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Take my hand </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Take my whole life too </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> For I can't help falling in love with you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s what I think,” said Ben, breaking her out of her thoughts. “I think love at first sight is bullshit. If you aren’t ready for love, then you won’t know when it happens. But I also think that timing plays a factor in life. So, in saying that, maybe you have met that person for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled softly. “I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hummed. “Shit. Do I need to go back through my dating history again? You know, like in What’s Your Number?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That movie was bologna and you know it,” he chuckled. “No, I just think, maybe, you need to open your eyes a little bit. Maybe they’ve been in front of you all along.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, thinking for a moment. He can’t be implying what she thought he was implying, could he? After all, she had only just started to put words to these feelings she was having. They were new feelings… were they not? Because she had never felt as safe as she did until she met Ben, she had never felt as cherished and supported about her life choices until he was a part of her life. Yes, there had been others around to cheer her on, but they never instilled the feelings of trust and comfort in her that Ben did. They never lived up to the bar he had set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like a lightbulb had gone off, her whole world lighting up with the realization. He was right. He had been there all along. Ben, her dependable best friend who had let her cry on his shoulder whenever she had been broken up with. Ben, whose family loved her and treated her as their own. Ben, the first person she had willingly opened up to about her past and felt good about him knowing it. She trusted he would never use her past against her. It had always been Ben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled. “Oh god. I’ve really been blind this whole time, haven’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you?” he asked, a goofy grin appearing on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled brightly, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “Rey, I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled back. “How long what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long have you known? How long have you wanted to be with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, reaching up to push a stray hair behind her ear. “A few weeks after we met. Well, I felt something when we met but I didn’t know how to place the feeling until later on. And by then, well—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was with Beaumont,” she finished for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were with Beaumont. And I just… dealt with it. Figured our timing was off. But then I got scared and didn’t know when, if I should ever tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached up, caressing his cheek lightly. “I understand. It’s scary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song had changed a long time ago, the couple too engrossed in their confession to notice what else was going on around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” he whispered. “Let’s get you home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I have been thinking. About quitting, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped in her tracks, pulling him back to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have. And not just because you bet me to on Friday. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. And mom has a position opening up at the charity and so, well, she thinks it’ll be a good fit and I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, that’s amazing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think so?” he asked, a boyish expression on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek. “I do. I think you’ll be much happier there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, leaning into her touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” she said, suddenly remembering a prior conversation they had. “You said before that you hadn’t found anyone you wanted to celebrate Valentine’s with. Were you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waiting for you? Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben!” she balked, slapping his arm lightly. “You can’t be serious!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged, grabbing onto her hips. “There hasn’t been anyone else for me, Rey. I had hoped that our time would come around, eventually. I hoped you just needed a little bit of time to realize what I knew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a sap,” she teased, looping her arms around her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can live with that. As long as you enjoyed yourself tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Because I plan on this happening again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Are you asking me out on another date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Date. Valentine. Forever. Take your pick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled, pulling his forehead down to hers. “Isn’t that a bit much for a first date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled, his grip tightening slightly. “You’re right. But I can be patient. Let’s start with another date, and we can see if that leads to the other two things on my list.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His twinkled in the moonlight, a spark of hope for what he truly believed would be their future. A future that Rey had only just begun to realize she had wanted too, had been dreaming of since the moment she met this man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right,” she said softly. “I could be on board with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Ben?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it, sweetheart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A good Valentine’s Day date ends with a kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did you become the expert on how to celebrate Valentines?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned. “When I found a reason to celebrate the damn holiday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, one hand rising to cup the back of her head. “So, you’re planning next year’s Valentine’s Day date then?” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can live with that,” he whispered, leaning forward to capture her lips in his. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure, I had the Kina Grannis version of Can't Help Falling In Love playing in the background as I wrote so of course it made an appearance here. </p>
<p>Come chat with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/happythehardway">twitter</a> for updates on my work! I'd love to know what you think of this story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>